


When everything falls into ashes

by ELIE0304, ImGrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst!, Collaboration fic, I swear I can;t get out of this genre for some reason I don't know really.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/pseuds/ImGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've hurt someone. It's hard to gain that love again. And all you can do is to regret it until the last drop of your tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything falls into ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Miss You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831174) by [ImGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/pseuds/ImGrey). 



> YOSH!! I manage to make this one. Hello ImGrey! I finally managed to make the own version of my ending.. XD
> 
> Before things start, this story is a continuation of ImGrey's story [I MISS YOU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7831174). I suggest you guys read that first before reading mine.. :)
> 
> The beginning of this story is the same as the beginning of ImGrey's I MISS YOU. so I'm not gonna write it again. My story started after Suga left and was gone and then Daichi was looking for Suga and chased Michimiya away. A year after that scene then comes my story. Is that confusing??? 
> 
> Just tell me guys if it's confusing then I'll fixed this story again!! 
> 
> Thank you.. Well then DOZO!!

No matter where he look. No matter how many people he had called, Daichi can't find his husband. Suga's parents had been so mad at him. And he can't be more guilty.

He knows it's his mistake. He knows how wrong what he did is. But he loves Suga so much. For sure. He just doesn't know what came to him for doing that. He was drunk but then he should have been more responsible.

Daichi ruffled his hair frustratingly. Ever since Suga left a year ago he doesn't know what to do anymore. He got up from his bed and change into jogging pants and tshirt. He's going for a run around. Might as well look at the new neighborhood.

Actually Daichi does not want to leave his last place in case Suga came back. But then his work demanded him to move into a new place and he can't do anything about it.

As Daichi jog around he came into a park. It was a nice park. No one seems to be around so Daichi decided to take a turn and rest for a while. It feels peaceful around here and as Daichi looks around he suddenly  came into a halt.

There sitting in one of the bench is the one he's looking for the most in the whole year. He's still so beautiful as Daichi remembers. His hair shining like a halo. There's that gentle smile on his face too. A literal angel.

As Daichi moves closer he noticed a great detail that he missed earlier. Suga was holding gently onto a baby. Rocking it and cooing adorably at it. His smile is the most beautiful as he look at the baby like it's the most wonderful thing in the whole world. Which it is.

Daichi moves closer like an invisible rope pulling him towards the two being sitting on one of the benches.

A few moments later Suga seems to notice that he was being looked at so he looked up only to have his eyes widen, shock on his pale face. He embraced the baby tighter towards him and it squirm a bit in discomfort.

'No it can't be.' Suga thought. The one he doesn't want to see anymore is currently standing in front of him. "Koushi." Daichi called out softly and it made the memories he burried deep inside his mind to resurface.

Immediately Suga's face scrunch up in anger and suddenly the baby cried breaking their eye contact. "Sssshhhh... sweetheart. Don't cry. Don't cry. Mommy's here. Don't cry love." He said softly to stop the baby from crying but it didn't.

Daichi came closer and crouch down. He does not know but Daichi feels a great connection with the baby in Suga's arm. He touch the baby only to have Suga's hand to slap his away. Daichi flinch at the mad look Suga gave him.

"Don't you dare touch him." He hissed which makes Daichi back up more but only made the baby cry more.

"Shhhh... sorry love.. sorry.. don't cry now.. ssshhhhh.." but no matter what soothing he did the baby won't stop. Daichi decided to take a step near though he knows this might make Suga angry again.

"Can I?" Suga glared but the baby cried more and without waiting for a reply Daichi took the baby in Suga's arm and held it gently.

And that's when something clicked inside him. He felt like this baby in his arms is his. He was sure of it. The baby stopped crying much to Suga's surprise and also at the way Daichi was looking at the baby.

Daichi was smiling gently and lovingly at the baby with tears running down his face. He was rocking the baby gently and with a soft voice he asked Suga.

"Koushi? This child? Is he mine? Please tell me he is." Daichi asked and Suga does not know what to say.

Will he tell him? But it seems that Daichi felt that connection with the baby and so, though reluctantly, Suga nodded his head and murmured a soft "yes."

Daichi's tears flowed more as he smiled widely and held the baby much closer to him, giving it small kisses on it's chubby cheeks. Daichi can't believe it.

How can he miss this? How can he be so ignorant of this? He have a son. How can he be so cruel to Suga and their son?

That moment Daichi made a decision. He's going to make up for his mistakes. His going to do his best for his family. Daichi needs to be more responsible now.

"Koushi please come back."

Suga was shock at Daichi's sudden exclamation. And Daichi feels dread as Suga looks at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Koushi I know I made a big mistake that's why I want to make up for it. Please let me redeem myself to you Koushi. Let me correct my mistakes and let's start all over again. Let's start afresh. I promise I won't neglect you anymore. I'll give you and our baby the love that I wasn't able to before. Please Koushi just come back." Daichi said pleadingly as Suga shook there and cried.

He came closer to Daichi and took the baby away from him. Daichi had a hurtful look on his face. He missed the warmth already. Suga shook his head no and Daichi was confused.

"I can't anymore." Suga said softly and Daichi panicked. "Why? I promise I won't do it again. I promise to be more responsible. Please Koushi just come back to me. Please!" He shook Suga lightly on the shoulder but Suga pushed himself away gently.

"I can't because--"

"Kou??" Somebody said as Suga and Daichi looked towards the source of the voice.

"Kuroo." Suga called out and Daichi felt a pang on his chest when saw a tall man with a black incredulous hair style. He was looking with a gentle smile towards Suga who looked relief at seeing the man.

The one named Kuroo came closer to Suga and put his hands on the shorter man's waist and that made Daichi's eyes wide as an epiphany came over him.

Suga had found someone already. Someone who treasures him most and someone who will never hurt him like Daichi did. Someone who will shower him with love that Daichi wasn't able to.

Daichi wanted to cry then there knowing what is about to come.

Suga looked at him painfully. "I can't come back to you Daichi. You might be the father of my child but the moment you cheated on me and neglected me you LOST that priveledge. I'm happy with Kuroo now and he took responsibility over me and our baby. This is goodbye now." With that he look at Kuroo who nodded his head.

"Why don't you go to the car first. I'll follow you." Kuroo said gently as Suga nods his head and left with the baby. Daichi takes a step but so did Kuroo.

"I'm not letting you near Koushi and our baby." Kuroo said dangerously and Daichi bristled. "Huh? Our? Koushi is my husband and that's MY BABY." Daichi said as Kuroo raised his left eyebrow.

"That might be true before but as Koushi said. You lost that spot when you hurt him. We're living in peace now. Leave as alone. There's nothing you can do anymore. Your marriage has been severed when Koushi filed for divorce. Just take this as a man and learn from your stupid mistakes. That's all I'm saying." With that Kuroo took his leave leaving Daichi to wallow in pity and sadness.

Yes it's true that their marriage got severed when he learned that Koushi filed a divorce that's why he was so eager to find him again.

But he lost. He lost Koushi for good.

And there's nothing he can do anymore.

Once you've hurt someone. It's hard to gain that love again. And all you can do is to regret it until the last drop of your tears.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it??? I told you I can't get away from angst.. XD Though Kuroo x Suga is heart for me.. Who else ships them??
> 
> And also to ImGrey! I hope you liked this ending too.. XD I'm really sorry about last night... My brain isn't working... lol
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
